


Trust Me

by evanderblake



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, One Shot, in-universe, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Danny takes Brian out on their first date, but things don’t exactly go as planned.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend @lygertrash14 who honors me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+%40lygertrash14+who+honors+me).



> This was really hard for me to write for some reason. I debated on Brian’s method of communication for about a day, and when it came to the actual writing, I struggled to get anything out at all. Forgive me if it’s not as good as my other fics. I promise with practice I’ll get better at writing this pairing.

It started with the movie.

Things had been going fine. Danny had worked up the courage to ask Brian out on a date; after Danny cut things off with the last girl he had been with, it became very obvious that Brian had feelings that Danny hadn’t noticed before. He had always thought that Brian’s looks of longing were meant to be jokes, but he had simply been misunderstanding.

And so they went to see a movie.

Danny heard about a new movie coming out that had “ninja” in the title, so he figured it would be perfect for the two to watch! He wore his finest kimono: a royal purple base with large, beautiful cherry blossoms spackled everywhere. Brian wore his typical outfit, knowing that it didn’t take much to impress Danny.

When Brian laid eyes on Danny for the first time that night, his heart nearly exploded. Underneath his mask, his cheeks burned a violent red. His throat was dry. His palms were sweaty.

"You look great," Brian signed nervously. His hands were visibly shaking.

Danny beamed. He knew it was going to be a great night.

Or, perhaps, he thought it was going to be a great night.

As soon as they were both seated in the theater, Brian looked Danny in the eyes. "Isn’t this movie for children?"

Danny shrugged, “I’m pretty sure it’s just a ninja movie.”

Brian rolled his eyes. "That doesn’t answer my question, idiot."

As soon as the trailers began, it became abundantly clear that the movie was indeed for children. Not only was it meant for children, but it was an animated Lego film. When the movie started, Danny shrunk in his seat. He was an idiot. He really should have read a description before buying the tickets, but he was just so excited that he couldn’t help himself.

Brian, however, was actually enjoying the movie. While it wasn’t something he would have gone out of his way to see, he loved that Danny had picked it out in an effort to please him. It was very obvious, however, that Danny was having trouble getting over his mistake. He wanted to reach out and grab his hand, or to tell him how he was feeling, but he was afraid. Afraid to touch him… afraid to comfort someone else…

So they sat in silence.

After the movie ended, Danny decided to bring them home since the movie had, in his opinion, ruined the date. He didn’t need to say anything for Brian to read his mood; his shoulders were sunken, his posture was poor, and he wasn’t smiling. He felt like he should do something… but what?

When they entered the house, Danny flopped onto the couch, sighing heavily. “I’m sorry about the movie. I should have read about it or asked you… I just…” he ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the roots slightly.

Brian shook his head and sat right next to Dan on the couch, curling into his side. "Don’t worry about the movie. I actually liked it," he signed.

Danny was frozen. Brian… was touching him. Willingly. It was so rare and so calming, and yet at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to move. “You liked it?”

Brian smiled beneath his mask. "Well, I didn’t like it. But I liked that you picked it. That made it special."

“I didn’t ruin the date then?” Danny asked, his voice cracking with emotion. He was feeling so overwhelmed. Never before had he cared this much about another person.

"Of course not, stupid. It was fun. It would have been better if you weren’t moping the whole time," he signed, coming across a bit frustrated.

Danny finally wrapped an arm around Brian, pulling him closer. He felt Brian tense up, but relax quickly as he grew to accept the motion of tenderness.

“Next time will be better. Trust me.”


End file.
